


Soft Wind

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, but like...soft angst, post-FE12, spoilers for FE11/12/15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: After the end of the war, Minerva leads a quiet life working alongside her sister in a monastery on the coast. Her life is one of serenity, but also one of loneliness. The arrival of a visitor from her past threatens to change that, bringing up feelings she had once deemed hopelessly frivolous.





	Soft Wind

“Sister Lena?”

Lena looked up from her wounded charge at the source of the voice. “Just a moment, Minerva.” She returned her attention to the boy laying in a bed before her, his blood oozing from a slash along his calf. He was a young boy, less than ten, and trying with what appeared to be great effort to stem the flow of tears from his eyes.

“There, there. We’ll get you patched up in no time.” Lena passed her staff over the leg, bathing the torn flesh in a glow of soothing green light. The boy sniffled, wincing at the unnatural feeling of flesh mending itself. Lena helped him sit up and knelt in front of him, slowly wiping the blood from his leg. She stood up, satisfied with her handiwork.

“Feeling better?”

The boy nodded.

“Good. Hopefully that little accident will teach you to think twice about playing in the ravine again. I’ve told you time and time again that it’s dangerous!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” The boy bowed his head guiltily.

“And you tell that sister of yours that she’s not allowed to either. Am I understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the boy said, resigned.

“Good. Now run along. We’ll be having dinner soon, so be sure you and your sister are all washed up.” Lena watched the boy nod and run off, darting between the beds of the infirmary. At last, brushing her white dress, she turned to her visitor. “I’m sorry for the wait, Minerva. What can I help you with?”

Minerva smiled. “It’s no problem at all, Sister. I just wanted to let you know what I had the younger children put down to rest, as you requested. Maria is in town, getting ingredients for dinner.”

“Excellent!” Lena smiled. “You two really are quite the boon to us, I hope you know.”

“I try my best, Sister.”

Lena shook her head. “Always so formal, Minerva. Please, take some time to relax before dinner. Gods know you work too hard as it is.”

Minerva frowned. “Is there nothing else I could assist you with?”

“Go. Relax. You serve me best when you don’t push yourself day in, day out.”

 

Minerva begrudgingly obeyed her orders. Determined to remain useful, however, she decided to patrol the monastery grounds. She paced around the stone towers, walking briskly, relishing the cool sea breeze. Lena’s monastery sat on the coast, on a rocky outcropping that poked out into the sea on the southern edge of Macedon. It was pleasant and warm almost year-round, but in the autumn the wind turned cold and the smell of the sea shifted into that murky, organic smell of changing tides that supplanted the gentle salty air of summer. Minerva looked into the grey sky and sighed.

The monastery was small, consisting of just a few buildings, so a single circuit of the property didn’t take much time. She circled the chapel, the infirmary, the dormitories, and finally passed through the cloister. From the front of the monastery she could see down the hill into town. Somewhere in the small village, Maria was buying groceries.

Minerva turned and began a second patrol.

Not that a patrol was necessary, by any means. The war had ended, and Macedon’s control had been ceded to Prince Marth – no, she corrected herself. King Marth now. He and his queen ruled with fairness and justice, and Macedon had yet again become the land of peace she had known as a little girl. A peace she had failed to foster herself.

She shook her head, brushing her red bangs out of her eyes. She had made a promise to Maria to stop dwelling on the past. It was not her life. Not anymore.

She looked up into the sky, watching the sun’s hazy form behind the thick blanket of clouds. She shivered, a gust of wind cutting up her skirt. She had forgone her military regalia, throwing aside the royal uniform and opting instead for simpler clothes. The white suited her better than Macedon’s black and red, she had decided.

She had put the violence and death and misery behind her for good. Even if no one here understood, she refused to let the dark thoughts dominate her life the way they used to.

-

 

Minerva slept poorly, as she did most nights. She stayed up as late as she could, working until she could barely keep her eyes open, toiling in the dark monastery even after all the others had gone to bed. She enjoyed the quiet time.

She got dressed for the day slowly. A calm sea breeze drifted through her open window. It looked like it was going to be a nicer day today – the sky was blue and cloudless, and the morning sun glittered on the surface of the ocean like flecks of sprinkled gold.

A knock sounded at the door. “Minerva?”

It was Julian, Lena’s husband.

“Yes?” Minerva asked, standing up from her bed.

Julian poked his head in, grinning brightly. “Someone’s here to see you.”

Minerva blinked in confusion. A visitor? “Who?”

“You’ll see. She’s waiting in the cloister for you.”

Minerva finished getting ready without any sense of urgency. She seldom had any visitors, and those that she did have were usually on official business of some sort or another. King Marth would sometimes send her envoys, though she had told him time and time again she wanted no part in the politics of Macedon.

She walked down the hall towards the cloister, stopping to greet children and clerics as she passed. She stretched her arms, yawning as she emerged into the bright morning sun. She blinked, not quite certain if her eyes were betraying her.

A white pegasus sat squarely in the center of the square of manicured grass that the cloister surrounded. The pegasus trotted about the yard, stopping at times to nibble at bits of shrubbery. A young woman stood by its side, swatting at it and chastising it as it attempted to consume the plants.

“As I live and breathe,” Minerva said as she approached, still somewhat reeling. “What are you doing here?”

The woman looked up, smiling. Her bright sapphire eyes poked out from a messy bob of blue hair. She reached up and adjusted her white headband, trying in vain to neaten her bangs.

“Sorry, Commander,” she said. “The wind certainly didn’t do me any favors.”

“I’m not your commander anymore, Catria. You know that.”

“Sorry,” Catria said, fussing with her mount’s saddlebags. “Habit.”

“It’s good to see you again,” Minerva said. She felt strangely apprehensive. The appearance of one of her old subordinates was certainly cause for celebration…or concern.

She and Catria stood together, each uncertain what to say or do. Catria, in an effort to occupy herself, began to dig through her saddlebags for a second time, though it was painfully obvious she was simply avoiding making eye contact with her commander.

“Would you like to walk her to the stables?” Minerva said, gesturing at the winged horse. “We don’t have much room, but I’m sure we have a free stall.”

Catria waved her off. “It’s fine. I was going to stable her in town, actually. I passed a cheap inn on my way, and-“

“Are you not staying here, at the monastery?” Minerva asked.

“Oh, I just assumed that…” Catria trailed off. “There isn’t space for me, is there?”

Minerva shrugged. “It depends on how long you’re staying, but we have plenty of beds if you’d like.”

“That’d be nice.” Catria smiled warmly.

As they led her pegasus to the stable, Minerva couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. There were no pegasi in town, and certainly not at the monastery. She hadn’t even seen one in gods-know how long. They had a distinct smell, an air to them that she found comforting. What had Catria once said to her?

_Perhaps the wings of a pegasus would be better suited for you._

It seemed like so long ago, now.

“Commander?” Catria’s voice interrupted her nostalgic reverie.

“I’m sorry, I must have drifted off there,” Minerva apologized. “Please, stable her in any of the free stalls,” she said, gesturing to the squad wooden barn. She watched Catria tending to her pegasus.

“Would you like a tour of the grounds?” Minerva asked as she finished. Catria nodded.

It was a strange walk, perhaps even awkward. Minerva enjoyed having company for once – other than her sister’s occasional insistence on spending time together, she was alone more often than not. But on the other hand, she felt something was off. Some strange tension that remained between them.

When the war ended, they had gone their separate ways. Catria had returned to Valentia for a time to visit some old friends, but beyond that Minerva knew little of the exploits of her and her sisters. They had written letters for a time, but those trailed off as they each grew engrossed with their own lives. And now, for Catria to return so suddenly..

“Are your sisters well?” Minerva asked at last, breaking the tense silence.

Catria nodded. “Very much so. Est decided to remain in Valentia. She’s living with her friend Genny now. Palla still serves King Marth in the army.”

“And you?”

Catria laughed softly. They paused their walk, arriving at Minerva’s favorite section of the entire monastery. They stood at the edge of the ridge, looking out at the sea, their clothes ruffled by the wind. “That’s a good question,” Catria said quietly, nudging at the rocky edge with the toe of her boot. She turned to face Minerva. “I’m honestly not sure.”

“Do you no longer wish to serve the king?” Minerva asked.

Catria shrugged. “I…I don’t know.” She smiled, shrugging it off. “Enough about me. Tell me about how you’ve been doing, commander.”

“Please,” Minerva said. “It’s just Minerva. But I’ve been well. Maria and I are certainly busy with work, but I enjoy it. It’s peaceful.” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “It’s quiet.”

“You look well,” Catria said. It was true. The stress of ruling had certainly begun to show on Minerva’s face before the end of the war. She had looked gaunt, haggard, perpetually exhausted. Her hands were callused, used to the cold hilt of her axe.

Now, though, she seemed at peace. Catria stared at her as she gazed out towards the sea. She seemed tired still, but no longer the skeleton frame of a woman worn down by stress and pain. Her skin looked soft, the many dark scars standing out on flesh that was otherwise smooth and tender. Her eyes, too, seemed softer. Kinder and more gentle. The eyes of the girl Catria had first met long ago.

Minerva nodded again but said nothing.

 

-

 

They passed the remainder of the morning in relative silence, each lost in their own private thoughts. For her part, Minerva wondered what could have brought Catria to her doorstep. There was no battle to fight here. There was nothing here but peace and quiet, the only blood shed by the foolishness and naivete of youth. Perhaps that was what Catria sought as well, but she made no mention of it. She had always been soft-spoken, no doubt a symptom of her being the middle child between a rambunctious younger sister and a strong, stubborn older sister.

It was a feeling Minerva knew all too well, being a middle child herself.

They ate lunch together in town at a restaurant Minerva and her sister frequented before returning to the monastery for Minerva to attend to some of her duties. While she worked, Catria explored the grounds and chatted with Julian and Lena, neither of whom she had seen since the end of the war.

She soon grew bored, though, and began to pace through the halls, looking for her commander.

She found Minerva tending to the gardens, a sight that years ago she would have never believed. Minerva knelt in a bed of flowers, carefully and diligently prying weeds from around the roots. Catria watched her work – her hands, that had once seemed so rough and capable of such violence, now skimmed the bed of petals with ginger affection.

“Commander?” Catria said, shaking her head. “Minerva, I…” she stopped seeing Minerva’s face turn to meet her gaze.

“Yes, Catria?”

“I…I was wondering if you might like to go for a ride with me.”

Minerva got to her feet and brushed the dirt from her knees.  “Just like before, you mean?”

Catria felt her heart lurch. So Minerva remembered as well. During the war, when they rode together, it had been the closest and most intimate time they had spent together, even in all the long years of their friendship. Not just in the proximity of their bodies, pressed together on the narrow saddle, but in the gentle sincerity with which they had talked on their rides. Catria thought about those days often, and she had wondered if Minerva did too. Perhaps this was her answer.

She nodded. “That is, if you aren’t busy.”

Minerva smiled. “I’m never too busy for you, Catria.”

 

-

 

Minerva wrapped her arms around Catria’s abdomen and held her tightly as the pegasus trotted out of the stable and into the yard.

“Hiya!” Catria urged her forward into a gallop, then with a gentle tug of encouragement the pegasus flapped her mighty wings and took off, mounting into the sky with ease. Minerva felt her stomach drop and smiled. The rush of wind through her hair brought her so much joy that she had forgotten. The soft sea breeze wrapped around them, enveloping them in the cool, salty air. Minerva pressed her cheek against Catria’s back.

She had missed her. She had missed all of them, of course, but she had always found something comforting in Catria’s reserved coolness. The pleasantness of two friends comfortable with each other even in silence.

Catria banked into a sharp turn, plunging down along the cliffside towards the sea. The hooves of her pegasus skipped over the waves, the salty spray kicking up as the wings beat the air. Even the cold sea felt good, a splash of cleansing water across her skin. Catria laughed and pulled up and away from the crests of the waves.

“A little chilly!” she giggled over her shoulder. Minerva nodded into her back.

Minerva felt the world fall away, losing herself in a swirl of wind and sea, the musky smell of pegasus, the soft fabric of Catria’s shirt. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the torrent of sensory input that drowned out her thoughts and brought comfort to her weary heart. As the pegasus came to a skidding halt on the sandy shore, she almost felt disappointed in her return to the real world.

“So, how did you like it?” Catria asked, dismounting. She helped Minerva down off the horse and she landed heavily on the sand.

“Thank you, Catria,” Minerva said. “It was most enjoyable.”

They walked down to the water’s edge after removing their riding boots. For a brief moment while they were walking, Catria felt her fingertips brush against Minerva’s.

Minerva squatted down over the shallow waves that washed onto the beach, picking at seashells that rolled up in the surf.

“Any good ones?” Catria asked, leaning over her.

Minerva picked up a half-spiral shell and looked it over before tossing it back into the sea. “It’s a little too early. The best shells wash up during low tide.” She stood up.

They stood together, ankle-deep in the surf, backs to the cliffs, watching the waves roll in and out.

“Catria, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course, commander.”

“What are you doing here?”

Catria dug her toes into the wet sand. The water felt cold. She took a breath and stared at the murky blue washing up around her ankles. “I…I guess I just missed you.”

Minerva said nothing, waiting patiently for her to continue.

“I’ve been traveling for so long, and I just…I felt like I needed some sort of anchor, y’know? Palla has Abel, Est has Genny, but I just…I didn’t feel like I really fit anywhere. I didn’t want to serve in the army anymore, and Valentia will just never feel like home to me.” She looked up, not at Minerva but at the distant horizon line. “I guess I just needed a familiar face.” She turned to Minerva and smiled.

“Do you want to join us here, at the monastery?” Minerva asked. “You’d be more than welcome here.”

Catria sighed. “I’ve thought about it, but I just don’t know if that’s for me, either.” She flashed a sad grin. “I guess it’s just middle child syndrome, huh?”

Minerva nodded. She took a step forward, deeper into the water. Catria stared at the bottoms of her legs. Even her calves were adorned with scars of varying intensity. They had served so long together, she must have been present for most of those. Yet, try as she might, she couldn’t recall a single time Minerva expressed any sort of pain or hindrance during battle.

Catria took a step as well, following her. To the ends of the earth.

She reached out cautiously, taking Minerva’s hand. She was half-afraid Minerva would reject her. She desperately didn’t want this moment to end. At the same time, though, she knew why she was here, though she didn’t want to admit it.

Minerva took her hand and pulled her forward. A wave rolled below them, raising the water up to their knees. She turned to look at Catria, who smiled broadly.

Another wave crashed into them, bigger, knocking them both back into the surf. Minerva yelped with surprise as she fell backwards into the water and Catria laughed, the shock of the cold less surprising than the absurdity of it all. They both stumbled to their feet, soaked to the torso in cold seawater. Catria laughed and took Minerva’s hand, plunging forward into another wave, dunking herself into the cold spray. Minerva collapsed into her arms and they lay together, half-submerged, entwined with soaked clothing and trembling limbs.

Catria wrapped her arms tightly around Minerva, stopping another wave from washing her backwards. Minerva returned the embrace, helping tug Catria up to her feet. They waded back through the shallows to the shore, where they collapsed, laughing and sputtering for breath on the warm sand. Catria stared up at the sun, breathing in the cool fall air.

She rolled onto her side and stared at Minerva, who was wringing out her hair.

The sun felt warm on their damp skin. Catria cautiously shifted, trying to get closer to Minerva. She rested her head against her commander’s shoulder and closed her eyes. “I missed you, commander,” she murmured.

Minerva said nothing but Catria could feel her slow breathing, the rhythmic up-and-down of her chest. The lazy breeze drifted around them.

“Commander?” Catria asked quietly.

“Hm?” Minerva’s voice seemed distant, as if she was on the cusp of sleep.

“Do you remember what you said to me after our last ride?”

“Mm…” Minerva mumbled noncommittally.

Catria opened her eyes and stared at the blue sky. “You said you dreamt of the day when we could be enveloped in a soft wind together. I guess that day finally came, huh?” She sat up on her elbow, grinning.

Minerva was asleep, snoring softly as she rested her head on the sand.

Catria smiled softly at her. She laid back down, nestling herself into Minerva’s side. Perhaps staying here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Minerva/Catria is so fucking good please do yourself a favor and read their FE12 supports  
> (https://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Heroes_of_Light_and_Shadow_Base:_Minerva_and_Catria)
> 
> My last Minerva one was too angsty so I wanted to give her something a bit happier the time around, also I am now in love with this pair I guess?? I may actually add some more to this in the future, but we'll see!  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
